Fairy Tail Meets Facebook
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: What happens if Fairy Tail gets jealous of the other guilds? What's this 'Facebook?
1. Chapter 1

Description: What happens if Fairy Tail gets jealous of the other guilds? What's this 'Facebook'? "WHAT?!" Natsu boomed as he read the weekly magazine. "You think we should try it to? We're the only guild that hasn't made a account..." Lucy leaned over Natsu's shoulder to read more of the article. She began reading it out loud, "Guilds all around Magnolia have been joining this new website by the name of 'Facebook'. It seems that all enjoy it and have been on it frequently-" Erza grabbed the magazine and began continuing. "The main guilds to use it have been Sabortooth," Natsu glared at he floor. "Mermaid Melody, Blue Pegasus and..." Everyone looked at her, "Fairy Tail hasn't seemed to participate." Gray then took the paper, "Who knows if they will. It's been rumoured that Fairy Tail has a new couple, could this be stopping them?" At that moment Mira snatched the object Gray was holding and scanned through it, when she saw the names, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel she nearly fainted. "Who did they say was paired?" Wendy asked as Mira looked through it again and saw 'Wendy and Romeo' which caused her to squeal and everyone to look at her like she was mad. "Mira?" "O-Oh right. They said; Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Romeo and Wendy, Levy and Gajeel, Charle and Happy, Elfman and Evergreen, Erza and Jellal, Mira and Laxus.'" When she said the last pairing she fainted. "Oh my." "Tch. Why would I like the little shrimp?" Gajeel glared at the white haired mage which was passed out. "M-M-Me a-and Jellal?" Erza stutterd. "Um..." Lucy moved further away from Natsu who was currently oblivious. "Gray-sama~" "Oh god Mira, why!" Gray ran away, being chased by Juvia. "What's all the commotion?" Makarov asked as he looked at everyone. Macao picked up the magazine and handed it to the Master. "I see...WE'RE JOINING THIS SITE." He said sternly before walking over to his laptop and turning it on. "Go home...or stay. But make a account before tonight!" He sat on the counter as he typed in 'facebook' to Google. Lucy sighed, "I guess I'll go home and make a account..are you coming Levy-chan?" Levy nodded as they both walked out the guild, followed by the rest of the girls. Some others left too. "Aren't you going to make a account?" Gray asked, sitting across from Natsu on a wooden guild table. "What about you?" Natsu asked as he took a sip of his drink. "What are you drinking?" "Changing the subject?" Gray sighed, "I will, I'm going to the library to use a computer." "Guess I should...or..." Natsu and Gray gulped as they ran to the library. Straight away they started fighting causing them to get a 'Shhh.' They looked where it came from. "Lucy? What're you doing here?" "I'm used to seeing just Levy here..." "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Getting books?" "Exactly." "So what're you doing here?" Levy asked as she pointed at them. "Don't point it's rude." Gray stated. "We're making a Facebook account. Why aren't you making yours?" "Because we already made it." "WHAT?!" They both shouted in unison. "Shhhh." They all walked over to the computers as Lucy and Levy signed it while Natsu and Gray made theirs. "I don't have a picture of myself for my profile picture." Natsu stated. Lucy gave him a memory card. "I thought you would say that..." Natsu plugged it in and chose a picture. He added people to his friends list. **Natsu Dragneel** Hi. **Gray Fullbuster** What. The. Fuck? **Natsu Dragneel** What? **Gray Fullbuster** We're sat next to eachother! **Natsu Dragneel** Shut up icicle! **Gray Fullbuster** What did you say? **Lucy Heartfilia** You fight over everything don't you? **Natsu Dragneel** Luce how did you get in our chat? **Gray Fullbuster** It's a group chat, idiot! **Natsu Dragneel** You wanna go? **Gray Fullbuster** Sure thing hothead. **Erza Scarlet** Stop it! Best friends don't fight... **Gray Fullbuster** Y-Yes Erza. **Natsu Dragneel** A-A-Aye. **Happy The Great** Aye sir! **Makarov Dreyar** So you guys made your accounts? That's great! I'm currently trying to get Laxus to. **Macao Conbolt** My account is made... **Romeo Conbolt** Mine is too! **Levy McGarden** Lu-chan..we should probably stop Natsu and Gray from fighting... **Lucy Heartfilia** They're fighing? **Levy McGarden** You never noticed? **Lucy Heartfilia** I was wondering why Grays profile picture is...that. **Wendy Marvell** Oh my. **Gajeel Redfox** Gihi. Bunny girl is a pervert. **Lucy Heartfilia** Am not! And don't call me that. **Jellal Fernandes** You guys have Facebook now? **Natsu Dragneel** Jellal? How did you get in the conversation? **Erza Scarlet** I added him. Is that okay with you? **Natsu Dragneel** Yes, ma'am. **Juvia Lockser** Oh no. Juvia isn't late is she? If Juvia is late... **Gray Fullbuster** No Juvia. You're not late. **Juvia Lockser** Gray-sama! I love your profile picture!

**Jellal Fernandes** What is it? **Erza Scarlet** It's disgusting, Gray. **Jellal Fernandes** I'm scared to even look now. **I have no idea what his profile picture is. You tell me! Is it good? Or bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu Dragneel **

What's his profile picture? I don't get it...

**...10 Minutes Later **

**Lucy Heartfilia **

Well...Have you ever learned about 'reproduction'?

**Natsu Dragneel **

What's that?

**Gray Fullbuster **

This is going to take a while.

**Lucy Heartfilia **

It's your fault for using that picture!

**Erza Scarlet **

Remove it.

**Gray Fullbuster. **

But...

**Erza Scarlet **

REMOVE IT.

**Gray Fullbuster **

R-Right...

**Gray Fullbuster has changed his profile picture. **

**Comments **

**Gray Fullbuster **

Is that better?

**Levy McGarden **

Yes.

**Back to chat **

**Laxus Dreyar **

Tch. Why do I have to be on here?

**Makarov Dreyar **

Because I said so!

**Home page. **

**Makarov Dreyar **

Oh look at all of these cute pictures of Laxus!

**[Pictures] **

**Shared with everyone **

**Comments **

**Laxus Dreyar **

You...

**Mirajane Strauss **

Wow! I never knew you were so cute!

**Laxus Dreyar **

Was I NOT at the guild when I was a child?

**Cana Alberona **

You were...but we all ignored you.

**Freed Justine **

How dare you talk about Laxus like that!

**Evergreen Strauss **

Yeah!

**Gray Fullbuster **

Evergreen 'Strauss'?

**Evergreen Strauss **

Mira made my account...

**Wendy Marvell **

That explains everything.

**Lucy Heartfilia **

Indeed.

**Mirajane Strauss **

Oh? What about you Lucy?

**Lucy Heartfilia **

What about me?

**Mirajane Strauss **

Lucy 'Dragneel'.

**Lucy Heartfilia **

W-What?

**Lisanna Strauss **

We all know you're meant to be!

**Makarov Dreyar **

Notifications!

**Mirajane Strauss **

Sorry!

**Natsu Dragneel**

I don't get it...


End file.
